


Boon

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [18]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M, Public Sex, Violence, sticky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:It's time for the Festival of Five, or would be if they were on Cybertron and still had moons and constellations.  Still, it must be celebrated.





	Boon

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Grimlock/Starscream, Autobot Ensemble, Decepticon Ensemble,  
>  **Warnings:** Violence, Public Sex, Sticky Smut  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 18\. Festival of the Five

Grimlock crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to one side. Truce. For five weeks -provided the Autobots gave the Decepticons energon- because of some space fairy festival. He shook his head as Optimus and Megatron laid down some final rules. Personally, Grimlock would have rather been back in the cave watching TV than stuck camping in the middle of the desert. Why couldn't they just make peace? If a holiday was important enough to stop the war, then why the fuck couldn't they just _stop_ the war? And why did the Dinobots have to be here in the first place? As so many liked to remind them, they were abominations, not from Primus. Why did they have to celebrate something they weren't a part of?

Grimlock didn't care about how they organized themselves for this first thing. He didn't know who Mortilus was or the point of any of this. Fighting is a celebration? Grimlock could get behind a friendly wrestling match, but this wasn't going to be friendly. They'd managed to agree that any 'death' would be symbolic, but why would death be part of a celebration?

The fights were all one on one, skill level to skill level at first. Frenzy took on Eject. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took on four of the Stunticons. Optimus was challenged by Motormaster, and soundly trounced him. Finally, and shocking to no one, Megatron and Optimus threw themselves at each other in hand to hand. They were both entirely too dangerous with weapons, so that was the compromise. Grimlock found himself impressed in that Optimus didn't look like he was holding back like he always did on the battlefield.

"Him Prime gonna demand peace if him wins," Swoop murmured, his field pressed to Grimlock's as he sought comfort.

Grimlock purred softly and wrapped an arm around his brother. Between Swoop and Sludge, he wasn't sure which of them was more distressed by the brutal fights. Actually, no, it was definitely Swoop. He was charged with helping Ratchet do repairs to utterly senseless wounds.

A collective gasp went up, and Grimlock turned back to the fight just in time to see Optimus tap out. Megatron launched to his feet, arms thrust into the air with a roar of victory. The Decepticons cheered, though that was almost too mild a term for the cacophony and wall of bloodlust-charge joy that billowed off of them.

"Guess no peace," Swoop said. "Now him Megatron get to ask boon."

Megatron's red optics were bright, if a few shades darker than usual when he turned back to face the Autobots. Grimlock thought it looked like arousal and wouldn't doubt it. There were whispers about the real reason behind Optimus' refusal to kill his mortal enemy and plenty more whispers of grateful confusion that Megatron had once again withheld the killing blow himself. "Is there no one else?" Megatron asked, voice silky and low.

"What if I challenge him?" Grimlock asked softly, forgoing their habitual speech patterns because this was serious.

"Then you fight. If you win," Swoop replied just as softly, "then it's you who gets to ask for anything you want." There was a teasing brush of Swoop's field. "Used to be mechs would ask for the one they wanted to spark bond with. They would say, 'In the name of the Five, I claim-' and then who they wanted."

Grimlock's gaze shot to Starscream, who was busy in a heated -if shockingly quiet- argument with his trinemates.

"Exactly," Swoop said and chortled.

"Enabler," Grimlock grumbled good-naturedly and stepped forward.

Megatron's optics brightened more. "I will not hold back on you, young one."

Grimlock rolled his shoulders, ignored Wheeljack's call of his name, and flexed his claws. "Good."

Megatron growled and launched forward, leading with his left fist. Grimlock snorted, shifted to his own left, blocked the right blow, and yanked Megatron forward and off balance. From there the match was more instinct than planned. Grimlock might only be thirty Earth years old, but he'd spent every one of them watching Megatron fight, or fighting Megatron. When the Decepticon rolled his weight back too far, Grimlock twisted, dropped his shoulder, and rammed Megatron. He pressed every advantage. His plating was built to be thicker, stronger even, than Megatron's own. Grimlock absorbed hits that Optimus couldn't have withstood and lived second to second.

It wasn't until Grimlock's punch landed in a ringing blow to the side of his helm and crumbled Megatron to the ground, unconscious, that he realized he'd won. Grimlock had seen other mock-killing blows, and he nudged Megatron over onto his back and set his own wide, heavy foot in the middle of the Decepticon's chest, right over his spark. It was silent all around, and when Grimlock looked up it was to see wide, shocked optics.

Megatron groaned and stirred, and Grimlock leaned just a little more of his weight onto him. "Ow..."

The snicker escaped Grimlock before he could stop it. "I win. Unless you want me to make it more decisive?"

"No, I think this headache will do nicely," Megatron said and gave Grimlock's foot a pat, effectively tapping out.

It was a far more graceful surrender than Grimlock was expecting, and he stepped back to let Megatron up. Soundwave rushed over as soon as Megatron rolled to his feet, wobbling and unsteady. Grimlock couldn't help feeling pleased with himself. He'd rung the living shit out of Megatron's bell. However, he also knew that before he could make a claim...

"Anyone?" Grimlock asked easily, turning slowly. He half expected Slag or Snarl to step forward, but neither did.

"Make your claim, victor," Megatron said after another moment without anyone else speaking up.

Spark pounding in his audials, Grimlock turned, spotted Starscream -watched as the Seeker's optics widened- and said, "In the name of the Five, I claim Starscream. If he'll have me."

"You don't have to accept, Starscream," Optimus said as he strode forward, making icy humiliation burn through Grimlock. Starscream's mouth snapped shut, and there was a familiar snarl from behind Grimlock, but hopefully Wheeljack kept Ratchet contained for a few minutes. "Grimlock's not a real mech, he can't ask for a bondmate."

"Limiting the victor's right to claim: illegal," Soundwave intoned. He and Megatron were still close by, and Grimlock felt the lash of Megatron's field, outrage and... something else.

"I think I can choose for myself!" Starscream snapped and he stomped forward.

"They have sparks, damnit!" Ratchet shouted in fury. "How the frag many times-" Grimlock glanced back as his creator was cut off, but let it go when he saw Swoop and Wheeljack there with him.

"The Dinobots were drones. Whatever caused them to develop their mimicry of a spark is unknown," Optimus insisted, and Grimlock growled.

"I accept!" Starscream snapped, and one blue hand planted on Optimus' chest and shoved. Starscream mostly just knocked his own stride off by a quick half step to the side, but that didn't stop him. He drew up right in front of Grimlock, hands on his hips, and a mulish, determined expression on his pretty face. "In the names of the Five, I accept!"

"At least take the year and a day," Optimus pleaded. "You don't-"

"Shut up!" Starscream's shriek made static crackle through Grimlock's audials, and given all the winces he could see, everyone else's too. "Frag you, _Prime_! Frag you rusted on Unicron's spike! _You_ are the one who begged us for this Festival, and you, _unsurprisingly_ , are the one to try to break the traditions first. How _dare_ you?! And you wonder why we refuse your paltry offers of 'peace talks'?" Starscream went so far as to make air quotes with his fingers. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, my aft! Not only do you fail linguistically with that, but you're no better than those we started this war with! You're still determining just who you think fits into _your_ definition of sentient!"

"They have sparks!" Ratchet shouted again.

"I know!" Starscream screamed back. He faced Grimlock once again. "Claim me. Right now!"

That threw Grimlock for a loop. "In front of everyone?" Group sex with all his brothers was one thing, but with everyone from both armies watching and judging? Grimlock wasn't sure he could actually do that. Like... physically, he wasn't sure if it'd work. However, Starscream merely arched an optic ridge and tapped a foot. "I'd rather hoped to..." Grimlock trailed off, unsure.

"Frag meaningful and slow, we'll do that next time," Starscream said with a wave of his hand. "To make the claim official, and so that _no one_ ," his gaze shot to Optimus with a full glare before returning to Grimlock's face again and smoothing out, "can interfere or cast doubt upon it actually being consummated, couples would 'face publicly right then and there."

"Alright." Grimlock wasn't sure exactly what this was. Starscream had been shocked, and until Optimus spoke, Grimlock wasn't at all sure the Seeker would have said yes. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd been about to be shot down. "No sparks here though. That's private." And Grimlock had never done it.

"I agree," Starscream said as Soundwave and Megatron moved away. "We have a few things to discuss before bonding anyway," he added with a gesture toward his stunned trinemates. Sharp optics shifted to Optimus, and Starscream snarled, "Back off, Prime."

It was the twins who stepped forward, at Ratchet's behest, and collected an immobile, stunned Optimus. Muttering and not-quite-whispered words surrounded them, but Grimlock's attention was brought firmly back to Starscream when the Seeker gripped Grimlock's chin and physically turned his head back around.

"Leave the visor if you want, but I want the battlemask gone for this," Starscream said in a voice that didn't carry beyond their little space. He stepped in and pressed his chest to Grimlock's. "We frag, we overload, we're done."

Grimlock retracted the battlemask and cupped Starscream's chin in his hand. "Do you want this?" he asked in a bare whisper. "I was hoping to... date. Get to know each other. I don't want you trapped in a relationship with me that you don't want."

A smirk slid across Starscream's lips, and Grimlock found himself watching with rapt attention. "I'll admit," he said just as quietly, "I hadn't thought of you in a sexual sense before, but I certainly am now. Don't worry about impressing me this time. I hate being watched and will do my best to ignore them and chase my own overload. So just get yours, and we'll work out how you may court me after."

Grimlock nodded, and Starscream tugged them both down to their knees. "Another slight... uh... issue. I'm kinda... um... big."

Starscream's laugh rang out, and Grimlock tensed even as he was charmed. This was no nasty, hate-filled sound, it was open, delighted even, but Grimlock was too used to being mocked. "Oh, don't frown so!" The Seeker giggled and crawled into Grimlock's lap to wrap his arms around Grimlock's neck. "I'm sure you're very proportional, and I appreciate the concern, but I can handle you."

"Grimlock?" Wheeljack called, and Grimlock glanced back despite Starscream's hiss. "Sorry to interrupt, but here!"

A smallish bottle was tossed toward Grimlock, and he caught it, amused by Wheeljack's double thumbs-up while also confused until he looked at the bottle. Heat rushed Grimlock's face, but Starscream laughed again and called out his thanks.

"I suppose your creator knows your specs better than me though," Starscream said as he took the bottle of artificial lubricant from Grimlock's numb hand. "Come on, open up and pressurize. I want to see this beast."

"I hate everything right now," Grimlock mumbled, optics clenched shut as he focused on finding the right commands to force his spike to extend without arousal. This was not something he'd ever needed to do before. Play with his brothers always led to enough arousal to inflate their spikes or slick their valves plenty. More than plenty.

"Lay back," Starscream whispered. "And keep your optics shut. The vid screen's on. Those are the voices you're hearing. It's just us."

That helped, and Grimlock promised himself that he would find some nice, _private_ place after all this to do all the things to Starscream he'd been fantasizing about for so many years. He would make this up to the mech in every way Starscream would let him.

"We've snuck off," Starscream purred, voice soft and low, but Grimlock still flinched at the touch to his spike. A low moan rolled up from deep in his chest. Holy shit, that was _Starscream's_ hand on his spike.

Suddenly arousal, or rather the lack thereof, was much less of a problem.

"There you go. Primus, you _are_ big."

Grimlock lifted his head and peeked open an optic as Starscream took his spike in a steadying grip and lifted up. "Go easy on yourself." Starscream's huff of laughter sounded as nervous as his field felt, so Grimlock sat up, wound one arm around the Seeker's waist and cupped the back of his helm with the other. "Just us," he whispered.

Starscream shut his optics and leaned in. "Just us," he repeated and kissed Grimlock.

The tight ring of Starscream's valve spread just enough for Grimlock to nudge the tip of his spike in. He murmured encouragements, held Starscream tight and close, and rocked them back and forth just as they sat. Grimlock didn't try to force himself deeper, afraid of hurting Starscream, of ruining this one real chance he had at the mech of his dreams. They hid their faces in each other's necks, Grimlock's arm bracing up Starscream's aft so even after those long, sleek legs wound around Grimlock's waist, the Seeker wasn't fully impaled.

It was strange, and while Grimlock repeated the fantasy of being alone, of having snuck off for something illicit and forbidden, he never completely forgot they had an audience. He dulled his own audials to where he could only hear Starscream, but it still felt like forever before Grimlock even got anywhere close to overload.

"A little deeper," Starscream whined, squirming in Grimlock's arms. He shook, wings fluttering when Grimlock dared a peek at them. "Faster. Please."

Grimlock obeyed and did his best to tune into every little sound Starscream made, let it take him closer to the edge himself. Starscream's overload was a startling thing, not because he was loud, but because Grimlock hadn't realized the Seeker was actually that close. A sharp gasp, and those perfect wings snapped out hard enough to make the air crack. Grimlock bucked up as his spike was squeezed even tighter. He groaned, and with only a few more thrusts was able to fling himself free too.

"Gods!" Starscream choked out, claws prickling at the backs of Grimlock's shoulders. He shuddered and panted into Grimlock's neck cables, and Grimlock found himself smirking a bit.

"Was that better than we were expecting?" Grimlock asked.

"Primus, you're going to be smug?"

"I'm not smug," Grimlock replied and nuzzled at Starscream's helm. "I'm pleased." He refused to look around just yet, but as Grimlock reset his audials he heard the unmistakable sounds of other mechs interfacing.

"Great. We _inspired_ them," Starscream growled and struggled to get his legs under himself enough to stand.

Grimlock chuckled and simply gripped the Seeker by the waist and lifted him to his feet. He retracted his spike and closed both that panel and his battlemask before daring a peek around. Swoop winked from where he and their brothers had stood guard, and Grimlock gave them a nod back. Optimus was gone, as were a number of other Autobots. The twins, never a pair to pass up an excuse to interface, were doing so. Ratchet and Wheeljack were close, just behind the other Dinobots and not looking- more an offer of privacy than rejection, Grimlock knew.

The Decepticons were apparently far less shy. Skywarp and Thundercracker looked to have just finished up, there was a Cassetticon pile-up, and... Blaster was either going to be really angry or never told, but yes, that was Eject in the pile right between Rumble and Frenzy. Rewind was behind them, apparently egging them on.

"Grimlock," Starscream said, hand held down to help the Dinobot up. Grimlock snickered, took the offered hand, and very carefully didn't pull the Seeker back down on top of him. "If we're going to be mates-"

"We can't be fighting," Grimlock cut in. "I know. But I can't let my family be hurt either. Not all the Autobots are afts, so there're a few I wouldn't want getting shot up."

"Yes, I figured as much." Starscream led them off a little ways to sit beyond the powdery, churned dirt of the 'arena' floor. "And I certainly wouldn't want to risk my trine. Also, how long have you hidden your ability to speak properly?"

"Uh... Since I was two. Or thereabouts." Grimlock waved a hand in the direction of the Autobot tents and pavilions. "We're abominations of your space fairy. We're drones. No one wanted to treat us like we could think, so we just... played into it." He shrugged, though Starscream was grinning a bit. It was petty in a way, but had made them feel better to frustrate the others with their 'inability' to learn or speak. They'd been buried alive at one point. Abandoned on some distant island, then all but locked in a cave that was barely better than being buried alive. Pettiness had been all the Dinobots had. Hell, it was still nearly all they had.

"I'd rather not have to step between you and Megatron every time you try to kill him too," Grimlock added, much to Starscream's apparent amusement.

A blue hand was flapped. "That's just for entertainment. If I wanted him dead, he'd be dead. And vice versa."

"He hits you."

"I hit him," Starscream shot back. "Don't fuss so. If it upsets you, then I'll... well, I'll consider taking things down a notch. Usually it's frustration and boredom, and the need to shove him as hard as I can to bring him out of a funk and _act_ again instead of us all rusting at the bottom of the ocean." Grimlock was pinned with a firm look. "We want to go home, but there's not enough energon. We can't get enough supplies to build proper collection units down there, and we can't live on the surface. Everything we attempt, the Autobots destroy, and yet the Autobots still starving on Cybertron are forced to steal from us. Do you know Shockwave doesn't even try that hard to stop them?"

"Really? But what about universal domination?" Grimlock asked, because that was what he'd always been told the Decepticons wanted.

"Only a goal on the bad, more hopeless days." Starscream grinned, quick and teasing. "What would you say to leaving Prime?"

"I won't leave my family."

Starscream gestured behind Grimlock, and when he looked back, Ratchet and Wheeljack were both right at the edge of a polite distance to convey a wish to come closer. Grimlock waved them over. "Well?"

"We go where our bitlets go," Wheeljack said, helmfins flickering cheerfully enough.

"Prime was out of line," Ratchet said softly. "He often is in regards to you kids, but everyone saw it this time. I can't fight other Autobots, and I'm not going to cheerfully roll along on any murder plots, but if the two of you getting together brings some kind of chance at peace, then I'm for it."

"Good," Megatron said, drawing everyone's attention. "I don't see how I can order my Decepticons to fire on one of our own's family. It's why I left behind two of my best on Cybertron."

"Best _grounders_ ," Starscream grumbled.

"Their brothers are Autobots," Megatron continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "How could I ask them to do that?"

"Ricochet and Barricade," Ratchet said and nodded.

"Wait," Starscream said. "Does this mean I have approval to bond this massive brat of yours?"

"Hey!"

"Yeah, but if ya treat him bad, I'll blow ya up," Wheeljack replied with bright cheer.

"Enough of this. We've the whole rest of the Festival yet to work out particulars of at least a partial peace agreement," Megatron said and made shooing hands at Starscream and Grimlock. "The two of you are on Sojourn. Go enjoy one another somewhere, and if Prime or anyone gives you the least slag, comm me." The last words were aimed at Starscream, and he smirked wickedly.

"With pleasure," the Seeker purred and rose once again.

Grimlock stood as well, and leaned in to nuzzle his creators' helms briefly. "We'll come up for air at some point, and I'll visit."

Ratchet's laugh was a little strained, but he and Wheeljack both waved him away, so Grimlock turned and followed Starscream as he was led to the Seeker's tent.

"I should warn you," Starscream said as he reached for the flap, "Trined Seekers share everything."

On a berth of lumpy tarps, Skywarp and Thundercracker waited. Grimlock blinked but stepped inside, allowing the flap to fall into place and the outside world to be blocked off for a while. His life had just gotten very strange, but he was finally excited to see where it was going. "One less than I'm used to, but it should still be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
